Time interrupted
by BigG1999
Summary: Calzona. A sort of remake of a scene in season 7 episode 14
1. Chapter 1

I open my eyes to blinding light. I quickly close them and gather my surroundings. I smile as her scent invades my nose. I squint my eyes and look at her. She looks so beautiful, her blonde hair is all over. I look over my shoulder and check the time. 10:17 am. I move closer to her and snuggle into her side. I wrap my tan arms around her pale waist, pulling her even closer.

"Calliope" she basically moans.

"Mmhm" I whisper.

I feel her take a deep breath. I move my head and look at her face. She opens her eyes and her light blue orbs meet my chocolate ones. She smiles and her dimples show up to the party. I slowly lean down and place my lips on hers. A soft love filled kiss. I pull away and look into her eyes again. I see nothing but love in them.

"Calliope" she whispers, her breath hitting my lips.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"I love you" She says in a strong voice.

"I love you too Arizona" I whisper, my voice cracking.

She smiles sadly and wraps her arms around me. I break and start crying in her arms. She holds me tightly until I can't cry anymore.

"Shh, It happens, it wasn't your fault baby" she whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I know, he just came in for a broken leg"

She tilts my head up and kisses my forehead. I see sadness in her eyes. I gently kiss her on the lips. She kisses back. The kissing gets rougher and rougher. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip. She moans as she opens her mouth for me. Our tongues fight for power. She slowly pushes me on my back and lay on top of me. She pulls away, but I can feel her breath inside my still open one. I open my eyes and hers are looking into mine. Her light blue eyes are a shade darker than normal, and I know what that means.

I smile, a huge smile with my teeth. Her eyes widen as she realizes what I'm going to do but it's to late, she's already on her back with me on top. She giggles and tugs at the bottom of my shirt. I gladly dispose of my shirt by throwing it. She gasps at my bare breasts, then her hands find their way up to them, pinching and squeezing them. I moan loudly and her lips are attached to mine, her tongue exploring my mouth. One of her hands find its way to my pants, slipping my pants off quickly.

"Hey, woh" Mark says as he barges into the room.

I quickly cover us up with the blanket, he doesn't get to see my girlfriend like that.

"Mark!" Arizona yells at him.

"Sorry Blondie, you guys finish, I'll wait" He says with a wink as he leaves.

"Gawd, he needs Lexie back" Arizona says in frustration.

"Well we can keep going" I say with a smirk.

"I was kidding about the finish up part" Marks voice fills the room.

"Lets go" She says with a sigh.

"I'll make it up to you tonight" I whisper with a wink.

I start to get up but her lips find mine, "I love you" She whispers as she pushes me off her.

"I love you too" I say with a satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I smile and pull the beautiful Latino closer to me. Her breathing doesn't change, telling me she's still asleep. Mark had to interrupt us yesterday morning and we were to tired to do anything last night. I'm spooning her. I snuggle my face into her raven hair. I breathe in her scent. I smile as a dirty thought comes into my mind. I gently push her hair away from her neck and kiss the newly exposed skin.

She takes a deep breath, finally waking up. I move one hand to in between her gorgeous legs. I gently rub her through her panties. I feel her breath hitch. I gently bite her neck.

"Mmm, Arizona" She moans.

I smile and slip my hand into her panties. I kiss and bite her neck as I rub her. Her body responds and she hips buck forward. She gasps quietly.

"Arizona" she yelps as I bite her neck.

"Mhm" I moan out as I push a finger inside of her.

She moans, she has lost what she was going to say. Her hips start move with my finger, making her perfect ass grind into my center. I moan as I push another finger into her. I run my thumb over her nub, earning a loud moan. I pick up the speed, add another finger and bite her neck.

"Arizon... Arizona... I.. I'm..." She tries to say.

I stop kissing her neck and I look at her face. She is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Her eyes forced shut, her whole face scrunched up, her bottom lip getting bitten. Her chocolate eyes open and look into mine. Her eyes are dark with lust and, well love. She turns her head and her perfect lips met my normal ones. Our lips mold together in a heated kiss. I feel her clinch around my hand, and she moans in pure bliss. I open my eyes and pull away from the kiss. Her face is so beautiful. She is in heaven and all her features are relaxed. I pull my hand out of her and lick my fingers. I moan because she tastes so good.

"Arizona" She breathes.

"Calliope" I answer.

Her eyes open and I get lost in them. There is only love in them. My heart melts right there. She moves so she is on her back instead of her side. Her caramel colored hands cup the sides of my face. She pulls me down into a loving kiss.

"I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper and kiss her again.

She smiles and pulls away. She roughly pushes me, causing me to fall on my back. Before I can register anything she is on top of me.

"That was a great way to wake up, how about I return the favor?" She says, raising an eyebrow and tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

"About time" I say with a smile as she removes my shirt.

* * *

How was that for my first fan-fic? You guys made me put in a second chapter. Ya'll are lucky.


End file.
